1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor light-emitting device, and more particularly to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a semiconductor package of an open package structure in which a semiconductor light-emitting element is mounted on a mount section of a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a light-emitting element, such as a semiconductor laser diode, is difficult to handle as a single element, the element is packaged. Since the light-emitting element self-heats when it is used, a package having a good heat radiation characteristic is required to release heat.
A can-type package has been used for a semiconductor optical device. In the package, a can that covers an optical semiconductor chip and that has a window into which a glass plate for leading light is sealed is placed on a header where the optical semiconductor chip is mounted, and the header and the can are sealed together. Recently, there has also been proposed a semiconductor laser device that has an optical semiconductor chip mounted in a mount section on a frame made of a metal plate by means of stamping, or the like, and that is molded by means of a resin-molded body. A semiconductor laser is described in JP-A-10-154848 as such a semiconductor laser device.
However, in the semiconductor laser that has an optical semiconductor chip mounted in a mount section on a frame and that is molded of a resin molded body, a metallic material, such as copper (Cu), is used for the frame, and the frame is made by stamping a metal plate, or the like, whence there is a problem of a high price of material and difficulty in cutting cost. There are also problems of difficulty in simplifying machining resulting from use of a metallic material and low productivity achieved during mass production.